The One And Only
by Sarryb
Summary: Ryan is put on a case involving the death of a 'cyber-stalker'. Little does he know, some people get more than one crazy fan! While investigating Ryan gets dragged in deep. Contains Mild Peril.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI people, or any real actors, or any songs named in this story.  
If anyone mentioned wishes for their name to removed... let me know, I so don't want to be sued, not that I have much to take...**

**The O.C's are mine, whether or not they sound like anyone else...**

_**The One And Only.**_

_**Although singing wasn't his forte, Ryan loved to belt one out while he was showering. The songs he sang depended on his mood, and right now 'Don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith was very apt. Things with Sam were getting pretty serious. It had been a blessing the day he'd walked into the a/v lab and seen her there. It took him three weeks, but eventually he'd gotten to asking her on a date. She hadn't even hesitated to say yes. The memory still made him smile. He switched off the hot water spray, and reached for his towel, humming the end of the power ballad. He hadn't brought the towel in with him. He sighed to himself and stepped out of the shower. That was when one of the most awkward moments of his life so far occurred. There, now open mouthed, stood Calleigh!**_

"_**Ryan, um, uh..." she turned her back.**_

_**Ryan grabbed for his towel, flushing red, in fact pretty much his whole body had flushed red. 'I wonder if she noticed?' He thought to himself, then shook his head, a weird thought to have in the current situation.**_

_**He looked up as he wrapped his towel, just in time to see the back of Sam leaving the doorway.**_

"_**Sam!" He called out to her. He ran to the door, holding tightly to the towel around his waist. He saw her disappear around the corner. "Dammit!"**_

"_**Sorry Ryan," Calleigh started, "I would say go after her, but right now, you're needed for a case."**_

_**Ryan nodded, "sure Calleigh, what do we have?"**_

"_**The MDPD have been investigating a stalking incident. Jonathan Togo has what they're calling a cyber-stalker. Well, had. She's been murdered and the case has been handed over to us. I think Sam may have been coming to tell what she found on the a/v side. She's been given all of the internet content to search through. Oh, and WE don't have it, you do. It's a solo case. There's so much on right now."**_

_**Ryan looked at her glumly, a solo case was fine, but now he had some smoothing over to do with Sam. Why did she have to walk in right then. What were the chances of Calleigh even being there as he stepped naked out of the shower? He took a deep breath, "I think I should get dressed."**_

_**Calleigh nodded, then coloured herself as she realised that was her cue to leave.**_

**_oOo_**

_**After Ryan was fully clothed he went to find Horatio. He kept an eye open for Sam, he didn't see her anywhere. He found Horatio waiting for him, Horatio looked at him in a slightly odd manner. Ryan was puzzled, "H?" He enquired.**_

"_**It seems Mr. Wolfe, that your shirt is on back to front!"**_

_**Ryan switched his t-shirt the right way, and started to explain, but his supervisor held his hand up to hush him. Ryan nodded.**_

"_**It seems Jonathan Togo's stalker had a website, totally dedicated to him. That doesn't sound too bad, plenty of fans make fan sites. This one however just seems to go just that little bit further."**_

"_**Further how?"**_

"_**Well, I'll show you. Plus Sam said she can trace the origin of the website and that we may find more information that way."**_

_**They walked to the lab, Sam was nowhere to be seen. Horatio looked around bewildered, She didn't normally leave the a/v lab unattended.**_

"_**Maybe she just popped out," Ryan offered, "it's possible I can find the information." He didn't want to tell Horatio that he thought Sam had abandoned her post because of him. He headed for the terminal and started pressing buttons. He couldn't find anything. Sam had password controlled the work she had done. Horatio asked around to see if anyone had seen Sam, no one had. Ryan felt guilty, he hoped that she didn't get into trouble due to the unfortunate misunderstanding. **_

_**Horatio sighed, "I suppose we can continue, come back later to take a look at what Sam has discovered." He didn't look too pleased.**_

"_**H, what did you mean when you said this website took it a little further?"**_

"_**The girl who ran the website, Stacey, who is now our victim, basically seemed to have a twenty four hour watch on Mr. Togo. She had a blog that was updated frequently, sometimes up to every five minutes. She inundated him with photo and autograph requests. I don't think he was in any immediate danger. His people dealt with her, rather than him doing so."**_

"_**Sounds like it could've been quite flattering."**_

"_**At first I should think it was. But after six months I presume it became very tiresome, and probably threatening."**_

_**Ryan agreed, Horatio had a point. Incessant badgering would become annoying. The poor guy had a right to a life as stress free as possible, well as far as it was possible for a superstar to have a 'stress free' life.**_

"_**Mr. Wolfe." Horatio pulled Ryan out of his own thoughts.**_

_**Ryan looked at him. **_

"_**Mr. Togo is filming right here in Miami, a movie. I'd like you to go and visit him. Interview him, and his co-stars. Especially Kat Kingston. The rumour is that they are dating. Jealousy could be a factor."**_

"_**There's clearance for me to get on set?" Ryan asked, a little excited. He was a closet Togo fan, and a not so closet Kat Kingston fan.**_

"_**There sure is Mr. Wolfe, there sure is."**_

**Well, it's a start... I don't think this will be a REALLY long one. I haven't got any more prepared, so I'll update as soon as possible...  
Would love reviews.  
Sarry xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: you know the score, no one mine except the O.C's.**

**Thanks for my reviews so far :o) much appreciated.**

_**Chapter two.**_

_**After loading up the hummer with all of his kit, just in case, Ryan had headed for the movie set. When he arrived he'd half expected to be turned away, even after showing his badge and giving his name. However the barrier had been lifted and he was waved on through. That was the fan in him thinking, not the CSI, he had to get his head back in the game otherwise he'd look like a complete fool when he met the actors. He parked up where directed, checked his appearance in the rear view mirror, then climbed out with his kit. Ryan looked around, trying to see where he was meant to go. His pondering was rudely interrupted by the tone of his cell. He put his kit down and patted his pockets until he found the one that his phone was in.**_

"_**Wolfe."**_

"_**I have an update for you. The website in question didn't even belong to the victim. At the moment Sam is trying to trace where it originated. She keeps pinging, but the owner must have an IP scrambler. The signal is bouncing all over Miami. It seems whoever was stalking Mr. Togo was attempting to use Stacey as a cover, just in case of an investigation. Stacey was requesting a lot of pictures and autographs, but it seems it wasn't her that had him under twenty four hour surveillance."**_

_**Ryan was trying to listen to Horatio, but all that was running through his head was, 'did Sam wait for him to leave the building to return? Did she hate him?'**_

"_**Mr. Wolfe, are you there?"**_

"_**Sorry, yes. So does this mean that Jonathan Togo could still be at risk from this other stalker?"**_

"_**I think you should warn him. The blog hasn't been updated since Stacey's death, but that doesn't mean there isn't another portal for this information, or that the blog won't be active again soon."**_

_**Ryan ended the call. Great, not only was he nervous about meeting these people, now he also had to tell one of them that quite possibly he was in danger. Not that the stalker had shown any violent tendencies towards him before. Though the blog had apparently gotten a little intense at times. He wished he'd been able to read it before arriving here. If only Sam hadn't have walked into the locker room right at that moment.**_

**_oOo_**

_**Ryan's knees almost buckled as he saw who had walked towards him while he was distracted. Kat Kingston approached him with a smile.**_

"_**Ryan Wolfe?" She asked energetically.**_

_**He nodded, trying to look friendly, but not overly so, "Hi, yes. I need to interview some people. You, and Mr. Togo. I need to check out trailers and things. Take some samples."**_

_**Kat smiled a coy smile, she knew it was her that was making him ramble. She liked that she had that effect on men. "Follow me cutie," she said, crooking her finger at Ryan, "I'll help you with whatever you need." She looked him up and down.**_

_**Ryan gulped, and tried his hardest not to blush. Unfortunately, it's not really a function you can control. His face reddened. Kat smiled, and walked off swinging her hips hypnotically. Ryan followed, trying not to run, but her long legs took large strides and he had to hurry a little to keep up. She made no more conversation, and Ryan was at a loss for what he could say to this iconic figure. Well, to be honest, she wasn't an iconic figure at all. Ryan just adored her, and all of her movies. She stopped abruptly.**_

"_**In here." She motioned.**_

_**Ryan grabbed the door, "after you."**_

"_**Such a gentleman!" She gushed at him.**_

_**Ryan smiled from ear to ear.**_

**_oOo_**

_**The movie set was bustling, people running here and there. Camera's on wheels whizzed past him, getting into place for the next shot. He looked around taking in his surroundings. Across the room he saw Jonathan Togo deep in conversation, being directed as to how his next shot would be taken. Ryan smiled. It was a pretty exciting situation. He was brought back to his senses by Kat touching his arm. He jumped away like he'd been burned.**_

"_**Sorry! Did I startle you?" She purred.**_

_**Ryan smiled, a little uneasily, "yes, sorry. I was miles away."**_

_**She motioned for him to follow her. She headed towards a trailer, he traipsed after her and into the luxury motor home. Inside was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Clothes hanging everywhere; each piece probably worth more than the entire contents of his own closet at home. A widescreen television, with multiple games consoles connected, piles of video games. Kat noticed him eyeing up the games.**_

"_**You play video games?" She enquired, raising an eyebrow.**_

_**Ryan nodded, "when I have time. Which means, not often." He laughed a little, and she graciously joined in.**_

**_oOo_**

_**"So you need to talk to me? Take some samples?" Kat asked, a little more provocatively than was necessary.**_

_**Ryan fumbled around with his case and took out some swabs. She volunteered the DNA samples. There wasn't anything to compare them to right now as Stacey's body was still in autopsy; but he knew he'd need to compare them to something eventually, or so he convinced himself. After carefully placing them away he took a seat opposite her. He started to talk.**_

"_**I need to ask you some questions regarding a murder," he started, he noticed she was staring right into his eyes and once again felt a little uncomfortable; yet, well, aroused. "Um, of a young lady connected to Mr. Togo."**_

_**Kat nodded, twirling her hair around her finger, "what would you like to know, Mr. Wolfe?"**_

_**There was something about her voice, so velvety... he fidgeted. 'Mind on the job Wolfe' he said to himself in his head.**_

"_**Um, did you and Mr. Togo ever discuss a, well, over enthusiastic fan by the name of Stacey Webber?"**_

"_**No, we've never discussed his fans. We've never really been in the position to do so."**_

_**Ryan frowned, confused. "But you've been working together for the last three months!"**_

_**Kat smiled a predatory smile, "I said we've never been in the position to talk about fans. We work together on set, and well, off set we don't," she smiled a smile that made Ryan shudder a little, "well, talk per se."**_

"_**What are you saying Ms. Kingston?" Ryan asked, not wanting to actually ask if she's suggesting that she and Mr. Togo were sleeping together.**_

"_**Whatever you think I'm saying, Mr. Wolfe." His name seemed to roll seductively off her tongue. He gulped.**_

_**Feeling very uncomfortable Ryan decided that he had enough information, "I think it's time I spoke to Mr. Togo. Thank you for your time Ms. Kingston."**_

"_**I think we are friends now," she said, rubbing her toe up the inside of Ryan's leg, "call me Kat."**_

_**Ryan moved his leg sharply away from her foot.**_

"_**Well, erm, thank you, Kat. If I need anything else from you I'll be in touch." He hurried out of the trailer taking very deep breaths.**_

**_oOo_**

**Thanks again for any reviews, alerts etc... please keep reading, more reviews welcome. Hopefully more soon.  
Sarry xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Just cos I should... CSI's not mine... blah blah!**

_**Chapter Three.**_

_**Ryan wandered over to where Jonathan Togo was filming a scene. He stood at the side, silently in awe at the guy in front of him. The guy who was so different on screen to what he was in real life. He'd seen the interviews, read the articles, watched the movies. Not that he'd admit to the others he was that big a fan, no way. There was a short break and Jonathan aimed a small wave at him, to indicate he'd be available to speak to him soon. Ryan nodded in return. Trying not to make his smile too big. A large guy approached him and tried to move him on.**_

"_**Hey, Pete." A voice called, "it's fine. He's got permission to be here."**_

_**It was Jonathan Togo.**_

"_**Hey Mr. Togo. He doesn't have a badge, anyone without a badge..."**_

_**Jonathan reached down next to his chair and grabbed his own access all areas badge and put it over Ryan's head so it hung around his neck.**_

"_**Now he has a badge Pete, all's good." He flashed a prize winning smile at the huge guard. Pete nodded and ambled off to weed out any other hanger ons.**_

"_**Thanks Mr. Togo!" Ryan exclaimed, before adding a short cough.**_

"_**No problem man, be with you in a short while. This is the last shoot." He headed back onto the set.**_

"_**Excuse me?" There was a small voice behind him.**_

_**Ryan turned around, "hey, I'm allowed to be here." **_

_**The young lady beamed at him, "I know, I saw your badge." She reiterates this by pointing at the badge. She was a small brunette, probably in her early twenties. "The badge means you are a V.I.P, would you like a drink?"**_

"_**Oh, no thank you I'm fine."**_

_**The girl looked a little deflated.**_

"_**Okay, maybe just a soda?"**_

_**Her smile returned and she sped off. Ryan grinned at her retreating form.**_

**_oOo_**

_**Jonathan appeared next to Ryan, he offered his hand. Ryan took it and they shook.**_

"_**Ryan Wolfe, MDPD Crime Scene Investigation. I have to interview you, and take some samples."**_

_**Jonathan led him to a small room, nothing like Kat's trailer. Ryan felt a lot more comfortable in his company than in hers.**_

"_**In here okay?" Jonathan asked.**_

"_**It's just great Sir."**_

"_**Jon is fine," Jonathan smiled, "I'm not a teacher, or a judge..."**_

_**Ryan smiled, "here is just fine, Jon."**_

"_**Hey"**_

_**They both turn.**_

"_**Your soda, anything else? Mr. Togo, you need anything?"**_

_**Jonathan sighed, he'd obviously told everyone to call him Jon, just some people couldn't get past **_**who****_ he was. "No, Becky, I'm fine thank you."_**

_**She turned to leave, but then stopped at the door, looked back and said, "has anyone ever told you..." then she trailed off, "oh, never mind." She left.**_

_**The two guys in the room looked at each other kind of confused.**_

"_**Anyway, um, can I take some samples for D.N.A?" Ryan blurted out. He was still kinda in awe.**_

_**Jonathan smiled, "of course you can. This is such an unfortunate situation."**_

"_**What do you recall about Stacey Webber?"**_

_**Jonathan looked a little pensive, "she was a little obsessive, demanding. But I never actually met her. I think there was more letters and e-mails than what I saw. Normally my people dealt with her. She was just a over bearing fan I think. I do send out autographs and pictures, but they get sent in order. So people who ask first get them first. She was in line, she would've gotten one eventually. She was just persistent."**_

_**Ryan's face scrunched up in thought, "eventually? She had a signed photograph in her possession when her body was found."**_

"_**She was never sent one. Not to my knowledge. I can check."**_

_**Ryan nodded and Jonathan made a call.**_

"_**Nope, her photograph hadn't been sent yet. I don't know where she got it from, or if it was even real."**_

_**Ryan had a good feeling about Jonathan, he didn't seem that bothered about Stacey's obsession with him, so decided upon another route of interrogation.**_

"_**So, you and Ms. Kingston?"**_

_**A small smile spread across Jonathan's face. "What has she been saying?"**_

"_**It's not what she said, more what she implied."**_

"_**You see Mr. Wolfe,"**_

"_**Ryan." He injected.**_

"_**Ryan, you see, she has a reputation to uphold. It's what she's known for. Relationships with her leading man. There's nothing between us. Nothing at all. Not from my end anyway. I have a girl!"**_

_**Ryan took a sip from his soda, he didn't really want it, but as the runner had gotten it for him it was only polite. "Do you think she wants something to be going on?" He asked, glancing at his cup. He placed it on the table top.**_

"_**I don't think so. She's not as bad as she likes to make out. She's a sweet girl really."**_

_**Ryan, without thinking, rolled his eyes.**_

"_**You've questioned her already?"**_

_**He nodded in response.**_

_**A wry smile spread across his face. "It's all for show. I promise you."**_

"_**So you don't think she could be involved? Jealousy?"**_

_**Jonathan's smile fell from his face, "no, no way. She'd have no reason."**_

"_**I'll take your word for it. Thank you for your time."**_

_**Ryan had a dilemma. He was pretty sure that Jonathan was telling the truth. He trusted his judgement on Kat. Maybe there was something more to be found using the computer. Maybe Sam had found out more. **_

_**He sighed, Sam. He needed to deal with that situation sooner rather than later.**_

"_**Sorry, what was that?" Jonathan had been speaking to him.**_

"_**I said, feel free to hang around. Don't rush off."**_

_**Ryan grinned at him, "thanks, but I have to head off. If I need anything else I'll come back."**_

"_**Well, keep hold of the badge. Just in case."**_

_**Ryan thanked him again and headed back to his hummer.**_

**_oOo_**

_**Ryan was puzzled. He hated being puzzled. He was in that state of mind a lot, it came with the territory. All the facts he had were running through his head. He was trying to concentrate on driving, his problems with Sam, the case, it was such a lot. He was trying to establish links, maybe someone on Togo's staff. It was getting dark, he was on a quiet bendy road, and he was tired. He was starting to feel exhausted, he needed to drop the hummer back at the lab and get home. As he turned the corner on the twisty road he felt his head starting to droop. He wasn't **_**that ****_tired. He tried to keep his eyes open. They didn't feel under his control. He fought the heavy, foggy feeling he was getting in his head. The car started to swerve, he tried to control it, but the urge to sleep was pulling at him. His vehicle was getting too heavy for him to steer, he felt weak. He couldn't master the spin when it came, the hummer turned a full one eighty and slammed into a lamp-post. Ryan slumped sideways, his body leaning up against the door. A car silently pulled up next to the hummer. A shadowy figure climbed out of the vehicle and opened the hummer door. Ryan slumped out of it, unmoving. The person pulled Ryan from the hummer and dragged him to their car, then tugged him up and into the back seat. Then the figure climbed back into the driver's seat, glanced back with an evil sneer, and then drove off with the unconscious Ryan Wolfe in the back of their car._**

**Hey, thanks for readin'! It's gonna be a short one this one... can feel it. But that's cool right? Thanks for reviews and alerts. Feel free to keep on reviewing, it warms the cockles of my heart! #whatever they are?!#  
Sarry xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is me disclaiming that I don't own any CSI:Miami chracters, or any actors names and all that stuff.**

**This chapter is a little shorter, not that the chapters in this story are long, they are far from it.**

**These are mega fast updates for me, boredom has kicked in, so I've been having a creative few days! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter four.**_

_**Back at the lab Horatio was getting restless. He was pacing, checking his watch every few minutes. Ryan had been a long time. A very long time. The shift was almost over. He knew he had been excited about visiting the movie set, but was sure there was no way he'd still be there now. He glanced at his watch again for what seemed like the thousandth time that hour. He flicked back his hair, and placed his sunglasses upon his nose.**_

"_**Something's not right." He said out loud, even though he was the only person in the room. **_

_**Just then Calleigh pushed the door open, "you going somewhere?" She asked him in her southern drawl.**_

"_**No." He replied.**_

_**Calleigh looked confused, but shook her head to clear away the question as to why he'd be wearing his sunglasses inside.**_

"_**Have you heard anything from Ryan?" He asked her, removing the glasses.**_

_**She went a little red, "not since I saw him in the locker room."**_

_**Horatio wondered about the blush, what was so odd about seeing Ryan in the locker room? Then it suddenly dawned on him. Sam disappearing, Calleigh's embarrassment. He smiled to himself, you gotta love the misunderstandings sometimes.**_

"_**It's not like him not to call in. If he was staying there for some time he'd call in and tell us about the developments."**_

_**Calleigh pulled out her cell, "I'll give him a call." She smiled, "I'm sure he's fine, just got caught up in the moment. You know, he loves that Jonathan Togo guy, even though he won't admit it. He's probably watching them filming or something."**_

_**She dialled his number, there was no reply. In fact it went straight over to voice mail. She shook her head at Horatio.**_

"_**I'm sending a patrol car to check out the route between here and the studio. Something's not right." He told her.**_

_**After calling dispatch, he placed his phone on the table and stared at it. Willing it to ring. After what seemed like an eternity, it received a call.**_

"_**Caine."**_

_**Calleigh watched his face as he grimaced. Her face fell as his did. She jumped as he slammed the phone down onto the table.**_

"_**Someone has Wolfe. Someone has one of my guys!" He growled.**_

**_oOo_**

_**Horatio marched through the lab, followed closely by Calleigh. Both of their faces solemn. They found Eric in the break room. He stood as they entered.**_

"_**You heard anything?" He asked. "Calleigh called to say you hadn't heard from Wolfe. He called in?"**_

_**Horatio shook his head, "He's gone."**_

"_**Gone? Gone where?"**_

"_**That Eric," he started, "is what we're going to find out." He put his sunglasses back on, and gestured for the others to follow him.**_

_**Once outside Horatio realised he didn't need his sunglasses, it was dark. He removed them and climbed into the driver's seat of his hummer. Calleigh and Eric jumped into the back seat. Horatio sped off to where the patrol car had radioed from.**_

**_oOo_**

_**Calleigh climbed out and took a look at Ryan's vehicle. She sighed heavily. Remembering it was only a few hours previously that she had been talking to him in the locker room.**_

"_**Penny for your thoughts?" Eric had joined her.**_

_**She didn't want to share her thoughts, they included Ryan being naked. So she just smiled at him.**_

"_**I was just noting, there's no impact dents in Ryan's car." She told him, trying to avoid the inquisitive look he had thrown at her.**_

_**Eric studied the car. He nodded. "You're right, no impact dents." He searched around the prone vehicle. He got nearer to the floor to take a closer look at something. "Cal, these look like tire tread marks from a car that braked sharply."**_

_**She joined him and snapped a few photographs before asking him what he thought it meant.**_

"_**Maybe the owner of the car knows something. Stopped to help, or maybe was the cause of the accident." He leant down and measured the tire tracks. Then went over to Horatio to explain what they had discovered.**_

_**Horatio was on his cell. He finished up and beckoned Eric over, indicating he had finished.**_

"_**Who was on the phone H?" Eric asked his red haired supervisor.**_

"_**Sam, I managed to get hold of her. She's going back to the lab to work on the website a little more. I have a nagging feeling this is all connected."**_

_**Eric explained about the tire treads, the lack of impact dents. "H? Are you okay?"**_

"_**Yes Eric, I am. Tell me this, has anyone else ever noticed the similarity between Mr. Wolfe and Mr. Togo?"**_

_**Calleigh laughed. "Sorry H, I know this is a serious situation. But are you kidding me? Ryan looks nothing like Jonathan Togo," she noticed his expression, "you really think he looks like him?"**_

_**Horatio pinched his lip between his forefinger and thumb. He didn't answer the question.**_

"_**I don't think there's anything more we can do here. Our time might be best served back at the lab."**_

_**They drove back to the lab in silence.**_

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, and for reviewing, alerting, supporting, favouriting, all that. I really really really appreciate it. #hugs all round# More reviews appreciated. That way I know if it's all going hunky dory!  
Oh, by the way, I don't know if anyone ever notices, but I tend to have a mix of UK English spelling and terms and US English spelling and terms. That's because I never really know which ones to use. So I just go with what I fancy. :o)  
****Sarry xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: So, I still own none of the CSI peeps. The O.C's mine, blah diddy blah blah!**

**I said this would be a short one, this is the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed. It was meant to be ironic... seems quite a few people found it funny. That's fine too.**

_**Chapter Five.**_

_**Ryan stirred. He felt a little sore, but other than that not seriously hurt. As he came around more, he noticed he was tied to a chair. He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. He tried with all his might to get his eyes to focus. Wherever he was it was dark. Very dark. There was a computer screen flickering in the corner, casting weird shadows across the walls. His head was throbbing, making him feel a little nauseous. Finally he started to focus, his brain engaged and he realised he was in a serious predicament. His gun had been removed from it's holster and his hands were feeling numb. He craned his neck to try to take a look at his surroundings. Ryan managed to shift his chair slightly enabling him to see almost behind him. Startled he noticed a figure stood in the shadows, watching, silent, still. The stillness unnerved him, it was odd and spooky.**_

"_**Who are you? He asked, noticing his voice was a little hoarse. He let out a small cough.**_

_**There was no response. **_

_**Then a noise, a small chilling laugh. It made his spine tingle, and fear crept into his body.**_

"_**Think you could ever be him?" The creepy voice asked.**_

_**Ryan was confused, "be who?" he asked, genuinely befuddled. **_

_**The voice let out a loud laugh. He didn't know what was scarier the small chilling laugh, or the large throaty one he'd just heard.**_

"_**You know who!"**_

_**Ryan knew he had no chance of working his hands free while his captor was stood behind him. He needed to try to distract them.**_

"_**I can't see you," he croaked, "I want to see who I'm talking to." Ryan, no matter how hard he tried to keep his cool, was now actually starting to panic. This was a grade A nut case, he had no qualms about that. He also knew that generally, real nutters don't respond to anything, because, well they are nuts! **_

_**The person doesn't move, "there is only one. So you can't live. He is the one and only." The voice said very low, so low it was barely audible. But Ryan heard every syllable loud and clear.**_

"_**Who do you think I want to be?" He asked, his voice cracking, his throat was so dry.**_

_**The voice cackled once more. Forcing him to shudder. The figure moved in front of Ryan. Suddenly there was a nose almost touching his.**_

"_**TOGO, YOU THINK YOU'RE TOGO!" The scream was so loud that Ryan's ears rang. He closed his eyes.**_

_**He tried to block it out, concentrate on undoing the knots that bound his hands. He didn't know how long this person would stay in front of him, he didn't know how much time he had.**_

_**The voice continued to scream, he kept on working at the binding, keeping his eyes closed, trying to ignore the screeching that was hurting his ears. He opened his eyes, suddenly focusing on the face.**_

"_**You?!" He said, recognising the face immediately.**_

"_**Me." Came the smug, snide reply.**_

"_**Why?" He asked, confused.**_

"_**Because he's mine. You're a pretender."**_

"_**Did you put something in my soda?" He asked, trying to keep the studio assistant occupied.**_

_**She laughed, "yes, and I took you from your car." She was proud of herself and not ashamed to show it.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I told you, there is only one!"**_

"_**You think that I think I'm Jonathan Togo? No way, he's way hotter than me. He's such a talented actor. I could never do what he does on screen."**_

"_**That Stacey," she spat the name, "thought he liked her. Messaged the site every day. She thought my site was an official one, she asked for pictures, autographs. Every day. Driving me mad. I'm his biggest fan, not her. So I sent her a picture, forged the signature. She still messaged every day, without fail, every day. He's mine."**_

_**Ryan watched her pacing, rambling on. He watched carefully, picked his moment. When he was sure he leapt forwards out of his chair and pinned her to the floor, pulling her hands behind her back.**_

**_oOo_**

_**Just then the door behind him burst open. Ryan shielded his eyes against the light trying to focus on the silhouette in the doorway.**_

_**There was a yell, "Miami Dade PD." **_

"_**Mr. Wolfe? Are you there?" Came a commanding voice.**_

"_**Down here H." Ryan replied.**_

_**Horatio crossed the room.**_

"_**She killed Stacey, they were both insane. It was all for the love of Jonathan Togo."**_

"_**Are you okay?" Horatio asked, concerned.**_

"_**Sure." Ryan replied, rubbing his head. It was still a little sore.**_

"_**And your name is?" Horatio asked, dragging the young brunette off the floor and to her feet.**_

"_**Suzy, Suzy Dawes is her real name." Came a voice from behind Horatio.**_

_**Sam stepped into the light.**_

"_**We never could've found this place without you Sam." Horatio acknowledged the lab assistant.**_

_**Ryan looked at his feet. Had he been an ass? It was all a big misunderstanding. He looked at Sam. She looked back.**_

"_**I'm sorry." He said, he really was, though he wasn't sure what for. He was sorry for being naked in the locker room when Calleigh walked in, but it wasn't on purpose.**_

_**Sam looked at him and smiled, she walked across the room and hugged him.**_

_**He grinned.**_

"_**I know what happened now, Calleigh explained." She whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry!"**_

_**Ryan's smile grew, "Well I'm starving, who's up for dinner?" He asked his saviours.**_

_**Horatio put on his glasses, placed his hands on his hips and said "Just another" he paused, "day at the office."**_

_**The end.**_

**So it's done. Rather short if I must say so myself, but short isn't always a bad thing. All the reviews are brilliant, thanks. You all encourage me to continue writing. Any more reviews are welcome. Thanks for anyone who alerted or favourited me/the story. Cheers!!  
Sarry xx**


End file.
